The Seas Revenge
by GodisHuman
Summary: Poseidon lies dead; his two most favoured sons vow to avenge his death. The Accord has been broken and they will bring war to those responsible. Perseus Jackson the Slayer, The Storm Lord will have blood for his father's death and his brother Triton the new god of the seas and King of Atlantis will be beside him.
1. Chapter 1

The Sea's Revenge

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than myself.

a/n I don't know how long I intend to make this story, it was an idea that sprung to mind whilst binging on cola and tv.

AU after the end of the Heroes of Olympus, ongoing chapters will contain flashbacks and will help to explain the changes I have made.

Premise: Poseidon lies dead; his two most favoured sons vow to avenge his death. The Accord has been broken and they will bring war to those responsible. Perseus Jackson the Slayer, The Storm Lord will have blood for his father's death and his brother Triton the new god of the seas and King of Atlantis will be beside him.

Chapter 1:

I suppose I should start at the end of the last Great War, Gaea was for all purposes dead and we were mourning the loss of Leo Valdez our friend and brother in the prophecy. Father invited me to spend some time in Atlantis and even though I accepted I was still unsure of the reception I would get from Dads family down there. I was offered immortality and this time I accepted on the condition (Zeus rolled his eyes and chuckled) that if I choose to it could be taken away but most importantly that I was still free to fight for Olympus and my friends.

Tartarus had left too much damage in its wake and as much as I loved Annabeth we both needed time to come to terms with what happened, we ran on adrenaline after escaping but now we were exhausted and the trauma we had gone through re-surfaced. We had talked with both my Dad and her Mom, Athena agreeing that it was for the best that we tried to take time and heal (secretly I think she was glad to get rid of me) promising to take Annabeth on a holiday and spend some time healing her daughter. That's were Dad jumped in and said I was going to Atlantis.

The day had come and after saying goodbye's to my mom, Paul and everyone at camp I left to meet my Dad. It's kind of funny sometimes that my Dad can be as big of a goofball as me yet when unleashed he is fury un-restrained and the power it shocking; Jason would probably kick my arse but Zeus ain't got anything on my dad. Standing at the beach I wait and suddenly with the salty smell in the air my dad is next to me.

"Are you ready Percy?" asked Posiedon with that same crooked grin and the deep sea green eyes.

"Sure Dad." And with that my Dad placed a hand on shoulder and with a pop with appeared in the throne room of Atlantis.

"ALL HAIL Poseidon." Cried a Dolphin to the right of the throne and with that I noticed how many were in the room, hundreds of my father's subjects were kneeling before him.

Suddenly a voice from behind us called "Husband you have returned."

Turning around I gulped, there stood Amphitrite and Triton "Oh crap" I thought as I bowed to both of them (don't get me wrong they both can be stuck up idiots but I know we got to at least be civil).

"Perseus, I think we need to talk." And with that the Queen of Atlantis beckoned us to follow her.

As we walked ( weird right, walking underwater but hey this is Atlantis and you got to do as the Merman do) I noticed the beauty of the palace for the first time as last time I was here there was war and let's be honest it was not is best.

As we entered what I assumed was a sitting room, I was beckoned to a seat made from oyster shells and sea-weed it was surprisingly comfortable. I waited until all were sat and the Queen ordered for the family yeah she said family to not be disturbed, the great doors to the room swung closed. Turning to me her expression was one of both remorse and hope at the same time.

"Perseus, we did not start off on the right foot so to speak and after many talks with your Father both I and your brother believe that we need to start again and come to know you for yourself; the sacrifices you have made for this family and for the world itself demand no less from us. I want to apologise, it was not your fault that you came to be and for me to blame you is far from ok, you offered me respect and kindness and that was a first for a demi-god of my husbands and for that I should have seen that you were cut from a far better cloth than those who came before. I ask you to give us a chance and see if we can at least become friends."

I was shocked, Dad had tears in his eyes and my stomach felt like Kronos himself had kicked me. They wanted to try and be family if they could, I looked at Triton and he actually acknowledged me with that same grin both Father and I have.

"Brother and I use that in the truest sense; I want to apologise as well, I do not handle things well when it comes to father's demi-gods and I rejected you as much as I rejected those who came before and for that I am sorry. I should have taken time to know them and you, you a mere whelp of a boy offered to help defend this city and I scoffed at that as what you could possibly do. But time has shown that you are a true son of the sea, you do not bow before a storm and you have risen to meet every challenge head on. I hope we can forge a friendship and in time I hope you can call me brother. Father is right that we are family and I will help as much as I can to heal you from the trauma you suffered in Tartarus."

At this I was stunned into silence, something I was sure most people have been praying for some time to happen. I sat there and looked at them, turning to my father he had such a look of hope on his face and I knew I had to try.

"I cannot promise anything, but I want to give this a shot." Holding my hand out to Triton, we clasped wrists and fathers and I guess my new step-moms hands settled above ours.

"Hail, Perseus Prince of Atlantis, The slayer of monsters and the champion of Olympus." My father pronounced to us and a glow settled over all of us as this sea answered his announcement.

10 years later:

A scream shattered the peace of the sea, with all speed the brothers took of their parents chambers; lying of the floor cradling the body of their father was their mother, golden ichor splattered the walls, their fathers corpse before their eyes both brothers collapsed to their knees and the fury of the sea's broke loose as they screamed in rage.

On the wall was a message in their father's blood "I Loki, Son of Odin declare war on you all!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

Chapter 2:

Avengers Tower:

The Avengers had gathered to celebrate Tony's birthday and they were in fine mood as they laughed, drank and ate.

Thor and Steve were sharing some of the whiskey he had brought from Asgard, the others having learned the error of trying to keep up with them when it came to drinking that. Last time Clint had tried he awoke to the mother of hangovers and let's just say that he does not want to repeat the actions of that night and what happen after remains classified for his sake.

Tony was showing off his newest gadget, Pepper and Nat were sitting with Maria Hill talking away; when the window shattered and there stood a black horse with wings on the back was a warrior clad in ancient armour, in his hands was a wicked bronze sword, his face hidden behind a helm but his green eyes burned with power.

"Get Down." Shouted Cap as he threw his shield at the intruder, they all ducked as it scythed threw the air but to everyone's shock the warrior caught the shield and threw it back at the Captain. As agile as the Captain was he only just dodged as the shield in-bedded itself in the wall behind him.

"I am not here to fight you, at least not yet." Cried the warrior, as he gripped his sword and shifted into a more neutral stance but one that still showed he was ready to fight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Natasha as everyone slowly prepared for the fight to come. Tony whispering to Jarvis to prep his armour, Clint reaching for a knife, Thor readying his hammer as Maria moved in front of Pepper.

The warrior withdrew a scroll from his belt "I am Perseus and I bring a message to Thor for Odin; and a message from my uncle the accord is broken, prepare for war." And with that he threw the scroll to the ground and in a flash of light he was on his horse and dove from the window.

"Thor, who the hell was that, and what is the Accord?" cried Tony as he took in the damage to his room.

Thor who for the first time the Avengers had known him showed a slight flash of fear across his face, he bent to pick up the scroll as he read he told his friends who the warrior was "That was Perseus, he is one of the greatest warriors to live, he is the champion of the Greek Gods, Slayer of Monsters and the oncoming storm. He is a warlord of the highest calibre, his father is" at this Thor paused and saw the meaning in the message. "Was Poseidon, God of the Seas, The earth-shaker and father of Horses. He was a friend to my father and a good king." Thor continued to read the message.

At that everyone picked up on the sudden change of Thors words, "Was, so you're saying his father a god is dead? How the hell does that happen?" asked Maria, who was already composing herself and trying to grasp the thought that there is another Thor flying about on a bloody horse!

One word escaped Thor "Loki."

And with that chaos erupted, the Captain was shouting for them all to calm down; as he slammed his shield to the floor creating a loud bang all turned to look at him.

"Thor just how big threats are we talking here? You recognised him and you say he is like you, so he is a god? What kind of war are we expecting, how many soldiers are we talking here?" asked the solider, his eyes saying it all as he looked round the room daring anyone to speak out of turn.

"He is not a god, but he is immortal and his powers and prowess are immense. Perseus has fought gods when he was but a boy and he won, when he was a teen he fell into the great pits of Tartarus and emerged triumphant from them, there is nothing that man cannot conquer if given the need and I fear Loki has given him all the need he will need to unleash war. If Poseidon has fallen, then his brother now rules Atlantis."

"Wait Atlantis as in the Atlantis, suck to the ocean floor Atlantis?" Tony interrupted earning him a head slap from Natasha.

"Yes Atlantis, his brother Triton will now rule in his father's place and the army they can call upon is in the hundreds of thousands and that does not include the great seas beasts, nor does it include the armies of demi-gods and the rest of the Olympian Councils troops. I fear the war that Loki has now unleashed, with this madness of slaying Poseidon not only has he unleashed the wrath of Zeus, but the son's of the sea will bring the might of the oceans down upon Asgard and all who stand before them. I need to see my father, we need to go to Asgard and question Loki."

With that they all prepare and each one dwells on what they have been told and what is to come.

OLYMPUS: hours earlier

Zeus and Hade's were beside themselves with grief, they fought like crazy but this was their brother now lying on a funeral fire before them. The lightning dancing across Zeus's face as he gazed down and blessed his brothers soul to be at peace; around Hades, the shadows seemed even darker and colder as usual as he too made ready for his brothers soul to be set free and once again return to the void from which they all came.

The entire Council alongside their lieutenants stood before the fire as Hestia set it aflame, Amphitrite crying as her husband was sent on his way; surprisingly it was Athena offering her comfort as she too mourned old Kelp-heads passing. The Entire Council watched on as the sons of the sea god, knelt before the flames both men did not hide the tears that fell nor could anyone fail to notice the anger rolling from them in waves.

As Poseidon burnt three great and powerful voices were heard "All mourn the loss of the great Poseidon, but as one king falls another shall rise in its place. All Hail Triton, God of Seas and King of Atlantis, All hail the new Olympian." The fates then appeared and blessed the new king with his father's symbol of power, his Trident.

And then in a flash of startling light they were gone and Poseidon's body faded to ash as his soul was released to Chaos, the void.

"Come we must make council, it is time to discuss this and plan our revenge!" called Zeus as some of the gods looked nervous as Perseus rose, his cheeky face was gone; what was left was the Warlord, The Slayer of Monsters' and he would not be dissuaded from the revenge he sought. Zeus placing a hand on both his nephews shoulders as he guided Triton to his new throne and surprising others he summoned a throne for Perseus. As Zeus and Hades' sat in their thrones they each sent a warning glare not to question Perseus' right to a throne as he had more than earned the right to sit at this meeting.

"Let us begin"...

A/N so what do you guys think? I'm not sure whether to drag this story out into a long arc or keep it short but strong.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

Chapter 3:

Asgard, the Throne Room of Odin

Thor had flown quickly from the Bifrost not even giving pause to greet his neither comrades nor Hiemdall one of his oldest friends. The look on his face had his friends struggling to keep up as the Crown Prince landed and shoved the great doors to the throne room, marching in a quick pace until he kneeled at the foot of the throne.

"Rise my son, what has caused you to come so quickly before us?" asked Odin, as he gazed with his own keen eye on his most beloved son as his wife Frigga stood to his side.

"Father I bring grave news, Asgard is on the brink of War." Spoke Thor as he rose to his full height, his face showing both concern and grief over what he has learned.

"Thor explain please." Asked his mother, her beautiful voice working its magic as it was helping to sooth his fractured nerves.

"Poseidon is slain, by Loki's hand." At this his father's face began one of both grief and rage, grief for his friend Poseidon and rage for that traitorous boy; who much more damage would that boy cause this family, did they not love him, clothe and feed him and give him the best life they could.

""I Loki, Son of Odin declare war on you all. This was the message on the wall in Poseidon's chambers in Atlantis. But worse father is that Perseus himself delivered this message, if he and his brother Triton are seeking vengeance then you know they will not stop until their bloodlust is quenched."

"This is indeed grave news Thor. We need to convene the War Council, summon the warriors and our fellow gods we need to address this now before it grows worse." As Odin finished this he raised Gungnir and slammed the ground, a golden echo sounding across Asgard as he summoned the council to him.

A short time later:

As the council chambers filled with both councillors and the warriors, Odin taking the lead chair with Frigga on his left and Thor on his right called the council to order.

"Fellow Asgardians, Thor has brought grave news to the throne." Nodding to his son, giving him his silent approval to speak and as Thor stood to address his fellows a blinding flash seared their eyes as in the middle of the room stood the lord of the dead, Hades.

Not aware of the rising threat as they believed the accord was still in place, the council waited patiently for Hades to speak to Odin; for few gods were near equal in power than Hades and Odin. Odin on the other hand, had risen to stand his hand gripping his great spear, Gungnir; the leather cracking under his vice like grip as he looked at the Elder God before him.

"Odin, my brother Poseidon lies dead and your son's life is forfeit, hand Loki the betrayer to me now so I can spare the war my nephews will bring." At this the council broke into uproar, shouting and demanding answers from both Odin and Hades to this accusation.

"SILENCE." Bellowed Thor as he raised his hammer, Mjolnir in the air as it crackled with power the threat clear for all and immediately all noise ceased to be.

"Thank my son. My fellow's and subjects Lord Hades is correct that his brother Poseidon lies dead, a message was found on the wall of his chambers ""I Loki, Son of Odin declare war on you all" this was written in the gods own blood. This is what we called you for, to discuss the implications and to announce that Zeus has declared the accord to be broken." As Odin finished, the entire chamber digesting the news as Tyr, God of War rose.

"My lord, if this is the case then I say we hand Loki over to Lord Hades. If as Lord Hades said the sons of the sea will rise and bring war, then Asgard will be under grave threat. As in my role as War I know firsthand how dangerous Triton is, but it is his brother the Warlord Perseus who will be the most dangerous; the war he will bring will be on a scale not seen in eons, the amount of gods and monsters that owe that man are many and if he collects on his debts then we are in grave danger. For the sake of all we need to deliver the traitor Loki in changes, he has engineered destruction equal in force of Ragnorak to fall on us." Tyr clasped his hand over his heart as he bowed and sat down.

Odin thought this over as he looked at both his wife and son; seeing the support in their eyes he summoned the guards "Warriors Three and Lady Sif, take the guards and bring Loki before us. Do not engage with the God of Lies, ignore all talk from him and tell him nothing in return." Bowing they left swiftly to fulfil their role.

"Lords Hades, please be seated it is long since you and I last conversed. I am truly sorry for the death of your brother. How is his wife, the Queen coping?"

A cold pair of eyes bore down on Odin as he took the seat offered "How do you think she is doing, it is taking all the love of her sons to keep her going."

"Sons?" queried Frigga.

"Yes sons, she and Perseus have grown very close now a true family now reigns in Atlantis; the last few years have brought great joy to the Queen. When Sally, Perseus mother died of cancer 8 years ago he was devastated; none of his friends could get through to him, Annabeth his love at the time could not even get him to speak. Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton intervened and dragged Perseus back to Atlantis; in his rage he lashed out and what ensued was a brutal fist fight between the brothers as Perseus let his rage pour forth. Triton took every blow and weathered the storm his brother let loose, as Perseus's rage weakened he collapsed to his knees and his family clasped him to them as they held him as he cried. As time went on their bond grew as they slowly drew Perseus back from the depression he had sunk into, building him up again and showing that he would always have a family in them. Triton and Perseus grew inseparable, travelling the seas together as they worked to keep the peace in the sea's; over time they swore oaths to each other, unwavering loyalty."

"Perseus has come far but I fear with the death of his father, the rage in him has returned. I fear he will become unstoppable unless we can stop this madness that Loki has brought upon us. Triton has named Perseus the Lord of the Armies of Atlantis, they have begun to gather their army and Perseus has called in the remainder of the seven to help lead the fight."

All in the room knew who he meant by the seven, the children of the great prophecy, the slayers of giants and the bane of Gaea.

Odin nodding his head at Hades began to plan, seeking all knowledge in the depths of his ancient mind; the great doors to the room banged open and Sif came running in.

"Loki is gone." Was all she managed to say as she bowed before Lord Odin, the All-father.

"Then it has begun. I am sorry for the deaths to follow." And with this Hades vanished, Odin called for the armies to prepare for battle.

Meanwhile a chilling laugh could be heard echoing in the halls of Asgard as Loki watched on as the puppets danced for him.

A/N thank you all so far for those who have messaged me with their opinions and pointers. I will update again next Friday.

a/n 2. I will try and keep to the best representation of the characters, but please consider this is an AU and as such can be different from main canon. This is not a Percabeth story and I do not know if there will be any couples emerging from this tale.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

a/n I am going to break this story up into shorter blocks of about 5 chapters. This will make it easier for me to work on and hopefully able to keep up as I am down to typing with one hand whilst the other is in a cast, hockey sticks really hurt.

Chapter 4:

Perseus's POV:

My father is dead, slain by a trickster god; my brother has now ascended to our father's throne and before me is the throne room of Asgard. I have come here alone to offer Odin one chance and one alone to tell me where his son has gone. Triton had sent me here via his powers and as I appeared to the doors of the throne room all hell broke loose.

The guards cried out for help as they tried to bar his path; with a flick of riptide he parted the spears and quickly kicked the first to the side of his neck and he dropped to the ground unconscious. The spear of the other guard was rapidly thrust towards Perseus's face but the guard was shocked as it was caught it and pulled it out of his hands and whipping it round he was tripped him and the last thing he saw was the butt of the spear as it sent him to slumber.

All this had happened in less than 10 seconds, Perseus pushed the doors to the throne room open and as he went to step forward, the spear of a startlingly beautiful raven haired woman was placed across his path. Around the room was a bunch of what he assumed were the nobles of Asgard and in the throne was Odin; his one eye watching all.

"Who are you to come to Asgard?" asked Lady Sif, as three warriors ran to join her.

"Who am I? I am Perseus!" and all in the room became silent, the coldness of his tone chilling them to the soul.

The warriors and Lady SIf quickly stepped back and dropped into defensive stances, taking care to not give room to the Slayer who stood before them; Sif took in his stance, it was relaxed but it was one of a warrior born. A quick shift in their stance was all Perseus needed as he shot forward between them, they having barely registered that he was already past them and standing before Odin in less than the time it took to blink.

"What the?" cried Fandrall, he was one of the fastest of Odin's warriors but he could barely follow the man as he smoothly shot past them with barely a second.

"ODIN, I have come for Loki. I do not care what my Uncles Hade's said about him escaping; you would not let him leave without one of your precious ravens knowing, so where is he? Bring him to me and I will spare Asgard, if you do not then I will shake the very foundations until it is nothing but rubble, I will salt your lands and flood the homes of all your subjects. Asgard will be nothing more than a cautionary tale; your legend will be erased." The venom that dripped from the mans lips sent genuine fear around the throne room.

"DO NOT TALK to me like that boy. I am the All-father, the King of Asgard and you are nothing compared to me."

"I am nothing am I; I have fought greater beings than you and one. I am a son of a true god, you are but a race of long lived men; yes you are revered, yes you are indeed powerful but you are not gods, you bleed red blood not golden ichor. I am a true immortal, I am not bound to the Ancient Laws and Zeus has given me the support of Olympus. SO I ASK AGAIN WHERE IS LOKI?"

"My my, what an interesting scene." A voice so silver, full of trickery wafted around the room, a shadow forming into an image of Loki. "What makes you think that Odin knows where I am, he is nothing; but then again I guess you father is nothing a well."

"LOKI!" screamed Perseus as the throne room began to shake under his power being unleashed.

ZEUS POV:

My brother is dead and all is going to plan; I have secured the trust and loyalty of my nephews, I will give them anything to see Odin and his ilk destroyed. Olympus will be the one true pantheon to rule all realms, real gods will take control for all time with myself as King.

It did not take much convincing to bring Loki over to my way of thinking, the offer of making him a god was all too easy to secure his services; my spies in Asgard have done well from securing his release.

But the greatest of my prizes is Perseus, he will become my most powerful weapon; none can defeat him now that I have pushed his rage to its very limits. I will build him into the perfect son, Posiedon was not worthy to be the father of the greatest warrior to live; I will be the father he should have had and once I bring Jason on board then no one will ever challenge me again. The only other problem is Hades and that will be dealt with soon enough.

a/n I will update with the final chapter in this set. Then the war will begin.

a/n 2: please review .


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the avengers, they belong to much cooler people than me.

a/n I am going to break this story up into shorter blocks of about 5 chapters. This will make it easier for me to work on and hopefully able to keep up as I am down to typing with one hand whilst the other is in a cast, hockey sticks really hurt.

Chapter 5:

Across the plains of Asgard strode a mighty army made of up of the strongest demi-gods, the soldiers of Atlantis (with Leo's help and a blessing or two they can march on Asgard; Zeus is gonna do anything to help the war effort.) Following them are the gods, the minor gods and the Seven. But at the head of the army is Perseus and Triton, one with dual swords of Atlantean steel with Riptide sheathed oh his back and the other wielding the trident of their father. Turning to each other and with a quick nod they charged, yelling "FOR POSIEDON, FOR OLYMPUS!"

"Avengers Assemble!"

A few hours earlier in the throne room of Asgard, Odin stood watching on as he saw the power of the Olympian Champion before him being unleashed. The throne room shook from the son of the earth shaker as he screamed Loki's name.

In Perseus hands appeared twin swords of unrivalled beauty, the metal of the blades was blue and the ivory hilts slightly curved (search dual short swords on google); a glow coming from the blades spoke volumes as to Odin he knew these were blessed by Poseidon, a memory sprung to his mind of Poseidon saying he had forged a set of swords and imbued them with the blessing of the sea able to summon water and ice as needed by the user. Truly this was the beloved son of Poseidon to be granted such power.

Thor meanwhile had tried to stop Perseus from launching himself at the shadow of Loki as he had fallen for this trick to many times now; but as he moved he found that Perseus was faster, again he had slipped by with the grace of a born predator his swords swinging to cut Loki down but as they passed through them a scream could be heard coming from Loki, the swords had done the unthinkable and their on Loki's face was twin cuts bisecting his eyes and ending on his cheeks, golden ichor flowing freely to the surprise of everyone.

Loki quickly banished the image of his himself as he shook from both the shock and the rage that now hit him "Zeus did not mention he had the power to do that!" and as quick as he could he flashed from his hiding place of Asgard to Earth.

Perseus's rage continued as he turned on Odin "You have one day Odin to bring me Loki, if you do not I will march my army on Asgard and even if it means the death of you all I will have my vengeance on your house." And with that he disappeared as he smashed a pearl of all things on the floor.

"Father I ask of you let me bring the Avengers, they can aid us in the fight; they stood up to Loki before, they destroyed the Chitauri's link to Midgard. They can aid us now father!" asked Thor, he could see the look in his father's eye as he to understood the ramifications of Perseus's threat.

"Go my son, bring your friends as I fear we will need all the help we can get." It hurt Odin to admit this but going on what he had seen somehow Loki had achieved true godhood; only a god could have granted him that and that alone speaks volumes to Odin, someone else is behind this madness but who could it be?

Thor had moved with all haste to the Bifrost, "Heimdall send to me to Stark's home".

"At once my Prince." As the guardian commanded the Bifrost to send Thor to his comrades.

Stark Tower:

Thor appeared on the landing pad outside Starks luxury pad; he quickly was let in by JARVIS and with a mighty roar "Avengers Assemble".

At once his friends started to appear, they were battle ready "My friends I need your aid, Asgard is under grave threat and I fear the war to come will destroy me people. I ask you to fight in a war that is not yours, against people that none of you have seen before; I ask this of you and I hope I can count on your aid." As he looked at his friends he saw them step forward, but the Captain spoke before any of them could.

"You are my friend, were you go I go." Steve said as he pushed his arm forward to clasp Thors.

"Not even a question, Point Break." As Tony put his hand on top of theirs.

"We're in" Said Natasha as Clit just nodded.

"Well I sure the green guy will want to fight." Said Bruce with his usual grin.

"Thank you my friends! Now gather what you need and we will go to Asgards aid."

Olympus:

"Gather the armies, make ready!" called Zeus as he brought the council to an end.

"Perseus I must speak with you." Zeus motioned for him to follow.

Perseus fell in alongside Zeus as Zeus led them to his private chambers, gesturing for Perseus to take a seat as he to sat down.

"I cannot begin to fathom the depths of your grief my boy, I cannot hope to understand the bond you two had. I apologise for the way I have treated you in the past but on the memory of my brother I will be there for you now; if you ever had need nephew then come to me and I will aid you."

This shocked Percy as he had never seen his Uncle speak like this before, no mask of royalty was across his face; this he assumed was the real Zeus as he had no reason to suspect otherwise.

"I thank you Uncle, the aid you have given me and Triton right now has been enough."

Shaking his head Zeus spoke "No Percy, I have not done enough; I have not treated you with respect you deserve. I want to give you my blessing as my champion in this war, you will need it to help fight Thor as he is the greatest threat to us right now. It will give you the ability to neutralise his lightning, you won't be able to fly like Jason but you will gain a resistance to the Thunderer's abilities."

Percy considered this and knelt before his Uncle " I Perseus, swear to be the champion of Zeus; to bring the wrath of Olympus to its enemies and to defend our home to my dying breath. I swear to avenge my father, to send his killer to the void. I swear this on the Styx."

Zeus thought smugly, he is mine now.

a/n the next story in this series will be coming in March 2016: The battle for Asgard!


End file.
